


[带卡] 卡卡西我求求你不要继续死了

by xiaoyouhuyan2020



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyouhuyan2020/pseuds/xiaoyouhuyan2020
Summary: 带土被困在了神无毗桥的那一天，他发现自己不管怎么做卡卡西总是会死在那一天
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[带卡] 卡卡西我求求你不要继续死了

"铃铃铃铃铃!" 闹钟的声音响起，带土猛地从被子里坐了起来。

他无措的看了看周围的环境，他还在家里，闹钟准时的把他在六点十八分叫醒。

瞄过日历上时间的时候他眼睛一下子睁大了。

啪，这时窗外传来了坠物的声音，然后街角骂骂咧咧的声响传了过来。

他背后的冷汗激了起来。

"大早上的谁那么不长眼...." 他喃喃的吐着这句话。

"大早上的谁那么不长眼!" 一个中气十足中年男人的粗吼传来。

到了这里他终于确认了，他回到了前一天。

回忆起之前的画面，他死死的抱住了自己的脑袋，把自己缩成一团倒在被窝里。

神无毗桥，卡卡西为了救他失去一只眼睛，他们去救琳，然后....石块落下，卡卡西因为眼睛的死角没有看到，他扑过去想要推开卡卡西却被狠狠的推开了，然后就是石块落下，那个银发的小天才变成了一滩血迹。

想到这里他的心狠狠的抽了一下。眼睛一抽一抽的痛，他去洗手间一照镜子，果然是写轮眼提前开了。

这次一定要救到他。他攥紧了拳头。

再次确认了一下日历，发现真的回到了前一天。带土早早的出发了。

"吊车尾，你居然没有迟到？" 惊讶的看着比他到的早的同伴，卡卡西撑着他那双死鱼眼调侃着。

带土却顾不上这些，他一把把卡卡西拽到了面前，上上下下的打量着他，然后死死的抱住了他。

"你还活着真是太好了啊。" 他哭哭啼啼的把眼泪全都蹭到了眼前小天才的身上。

卡卡西被带土的举动完全弄惊呆了。"吊车尾你快放开我，衣服都被你弄脏了。"边说他便挥动着手脚挣扎着想要从带土怀里挣脱出来。

带土倒是没有为难他，爽快的放开了他。只是手还死死的抓着他的手腕。

"我一定不会让你死的。" 他胡乱的擦了擦眼泪，对着卡卡西坚定的说。

"...."带土夸张却认真的表情让卡卡西一时竟什么都说不出来。

"我还轮不到让一个吊车尾来保护...." 过了半晌，卡卡西缓缓开口。

之后的任务带土寸步不离卡卡西，提前开眼的写轮眼也让他成功的护住了琳没让她被劫走。

后面的卡卡西眼睛被割伤什么的也自然都没有了。

就在带土松下一口气，想要和小伙伴愉快的商量回去之后好好庆祝一下的时候，敌人的术不期而至，石块又一次落了下来。

没关系，这次卡卡西的眼睛没有伤到，他能逃出来的。

还没有想清楚为什么换了一个地方石块还是会塌下来的带土这样安慰着自己。

然而下一刻他就惊悚的看到琳被绊倒，一个巨大的石块从天而落。

"琳! "他都还没有来得及动作，就看到卡卡西将琳抛了出去，然后，又一次变成了石块下的一滩血迹。

他眼前的世界瞬间停止了。

\------------------------------  
"铃铃铃铃铃!" 闹钟的声音响起，带土又一次猛地从被子里坐了起来。

又一次瞄过日历，听到坠物和骂街声，带土从被子上跳了起来。

好，石块是吧。我这次绕着有顶的地方走还不行吗？

于是这次卡卡西和带土因为这件事吵了起来。

"带土，你不服我这个队长没有关系，但是这次的任务那么重要，你能别添乱了吗？" 卡卡西冲这个吊车尾的队友嚷着。

"我才没有添乱! 我都是为了你! " 带土也嚷了回去。"我做了梦你会被石块砸死的，我求求你了，听我的吧。"

"别搞笑了好吗？" 卡卡西被气的都不知道该说什么了。"要是什么梦都当真的话你早成大预言家了，而不是在这里出任务。"

"我拜托你，我求求你好不好。" 带土冲上前去抱住了他。"我是真的梦见你被砸死了，我不想再失去你一次了。"

感受着抱着他的人身上的颤抖，卡卡西一时也有点手足无措。父亲辞世以来，再也没有人这样抱过他了。

过了半响，他小声的说，

"知道了，不重要的地方就走水边吧。"

看见带土睁着大大的黑眼睛看着他，一下子高兴起来了的样子，卡卡西摸了摸鼻子，不情不愿的又补了一句，

"当然，还是任务为重。"

这一次，果然卡卡西没有被石块砸死，然而，这次的敌人用水遁抓住了带土，然后，卡卡西为了救他，被困在水牢里面活生生的憋*死了。

\------------------------------  
"铃铃铃铃铃!" 闹钟，日历，坠物和骂街如同嘲笑着带土，如期而至。

他疲惫的从床上坐了起来。走进卫生间，看着镜子里那双鲜红色的写轮眼陷入了沉思。

如果说去执行任务就避免不了卡卡西的死亡的话，那么...

这一次，他没有去集合的场所，而是提前直接去了卡卡西家堵他。

"谁啊，这么一大早。" 卡卡西耷拉着眼睛去开门，却一抬头就撞进了一双鲜红色的眼睛里面。

带土看着因为中了幻术而软*倒下去的卡卡西，默默的抱起了他。

他环视了一圈卡卡西住的旗木大宅，空空荡荡冷冷清清。

想了想上上次水门老师告诉他的卡卡西父亲的事情，带土走进了内室。

在显眼的地方他果然看到了那张卡卡西与白牙的合影。那张照片已经发黄而陈旧，可是相框却被人擦的一尘不染，上面的玻璃更是透亮着能够反光。

卡卡西...一定很在意他的父亲吧。

他将这张照片抽了出来塞*进了卡卡西的怀中。

如果还留在木叶，一到集合时间一定会被抓去参加任务。而一旦参加了任务，就又要去面对卡卡西的死亡。

如果是这样，我宁愿和他一起永远离开木叶。至少他还能活着。

带土颤抖着抱起了卡卡西。他走到了村口，最后看了一眼火影岩，然后决绝的抱起了卡卡西趁着门口换岗逃离了木叶。

当卡卡西醒来的时候他们已经离木叶很远了。他们两个爆发了有生以来最严重的一次争吵。

当卡卡西再一次提到遵守规则时，带土实在忍不住了。

"遵守规则，遵守规则，你就知道遵守规则! " 他死死的揪住了卡卡西的衣服，"人要是都死了还怎么遵守规则啊。"

"比起那些什么规则，活生生的人才是更重要的啊。"

"去神无毗桥你会死的啊。"

"就算是让我去死，规则也是必须要去遵守的。" 卡卡西冲他吼了回来。

"我不会让你死的。"带土将卡卡西压倒在了地上，"白牙才是真正的英雄，不珍惜伙伴的人连废物都不如! "

他将照片从卡卡西怀中抽出，狠狠的砸在他的脸上。

"我是一定不会让你死的! "

听到带土对父亲的认可，卡卡西僵住了，颤抖着停在了地上。缓缓的拿起了那张照片，盯了一会儿，泪水不住的流了出来。

他没有再和带土吵架。

就在带土以为他们这次终于逃离了死亡的循环的时候，木叶的暗部追来了，只有双勾玉写轮眼的他和卡卡西都不是他们的对手。最后，卡卡西为了救他和木叶暗部同归于尽。

\------------------------------  
"铃铃铃铃铃!" 闹钟，日历，坠物和骂街又一次如约而至。

带土这次连一点点的兴奋都没有了。他呆呆的躺在床上，任泪水从眼眶中奔涌而出，打湿一大片枕巾和床单。

这么多次尝试，甚至是割舍一切过往和理想的叛村都不能救出卡卡西，他真的累了。

这就像是一个宿命的循环，嘲笑着他，不管做再多努力最后总会变成一个结果-卡卡西的死亡。

如果卡卡西必须去死的话....

这一次带土没有去做任何改变，他像最开始那样迟到，像最开始那样看着卡卡西的眼睛为他而瞎。

只除了最后....

巨石落下，他用力想将卡卡西抛出去却被狠狠的推开的时候，他用力抱紧了卡卡西。

巨石落下，这次他们无一生还。

\------------------------------  
他睁开了眼睛。

对面的木叶上忍也几乎同时睁开了眼睛。

"这就是你梦想的世界？" 他走了过去揪住了对方的衣服，"一遍一遍的死在神无毗桥那一天？"

"你是...." 刚刚从月读的幻术中清醒过来的木叶精英上忍还流着冷汗，猛地看见了一张带着漩涡面具的脸，"宇智波斑! "

"刚刚那是什么？" 幻境中的一幕幕涌进他的脑海，他捂住头，有点无措的开口。

"限定月读。" 面具男回答了他。"人们会在月读中实现他们心底最深的愿望，并且永远幸福的沉沦其中。可是...你...."

他咬牙切齿的看着面前的人，"你别告诉我你的幸福就是一次次的去死。"

"不对..."这时候月读世界中的记忆一点一点的在卡卡西的脑海里恢复了过来，带土为了救他一次次的努力和绝望的泪水也映入了他的脑海。那不可能是他所期望的。

一个无望却无比强烈的希望悄悄在他心底滋长。卡卡西的咽喉仿佛被扼住了，连呼吸都变得艰难了起来。

他塌下了肩膀，弓着腰，缓缓的吐着粗气，却死死的盯着眼前的人。

"你....你到底是谁？"

面前露出这样表情的卡卡西，和那一个个他怎么也救不下来，在他面前死了一次又一次的卡卡西重合。他所期望的，给卡卡西幸福，让英雄再也不用在慰灵碑前流泪的未来被打破了。

他忽然觉得这些年的努力都没有了意义，也觉得脸上这面具滑稽的可笑。

所以他没有选择再瞒。他想要用宇智波带土的身份去问旗木卡卡西。

他摘下了面具。

看着对面的银发上忍一点一点睁大的眼睛，他又一次抓住了对方的手。

"你就那么想死在那一天吗？" 他咬着牙说着。

"带土...." 卡卡西还没有从震惊中回过神来。他颤抖着手去抚摸对方的脸庞。

什么冰凉湿润的东西划过了他的手。

"你这些年就只会想这个吗？" 带土忍不住这样嚷着。

"我那么努力的救下了你的。"

"对不起，带土，我...." 

卡卡西还没有说完，就被按进了怀里。

不一会儿他就感觉肩膀湿了一大片。

"我明明救下了你的。"

"那个我救不下你的世界才是虚假的。"

"卡卡西，我求求你了，别再死了。"

"带土..." 卡卡西缓缓的开口，"这么多年我都觉得...如果当年死的是我，就好了。"

"可是我还活着! " 带土猛地抬起了头。"我还活着，你也还活着。"

"我不许你死，你要一直一直活着。"

良久，卡卡西才叹息着吐出了一句，"我知道了。" 

他们在黑夜中相拥着，很久很久。这次，不会再有人离开了吧。

Fin.   
\------------------------------  
总之这就是一个对卡卡西使用限定月读做测试然后好奇里面内容结果进去了被限制了记忆看着卡卡西一次一次死，得了卡死p*t*s*d的boss堍掉马的故事。  
笔速跟不上脑速系列OTZ


End file.
